


Expect the Unexpected

by Glammdring



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glammdring/pseuds/Glammdring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to explore a cave, but it became more complicated than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

The sun was ready to set when you were walking home, you guitar on your back, your headphones on.  
But since the sunlight was still visible, you decided to make a detour by the nearby forest, there was something about it,  
you didn't know what, but you always felt like it was kind of "magic".

With your favorite song playing in your ears, you made your way between the trees, enjoying the sent of the wood  
and the plants, you felt like you were in another world, but you stopped in your tracks when out of the corner of your eye  
you saw something you've never seen before, it was a cave, well, a very narrow cave.  
You walk towards it, looking curiously at the entrance, that's when you felt a breeze, coming from the inside of the cave,  
brushing your face.

It was getting darker now but you were too curious, and you decided to follow your heart, stopped your music  
and made you way inside.

"If there's a beast I'll just hit it with my guitar." you thought to yourself as you got deeper between the stone,  
it seems like the path had no end and you were about to give up when again, you felt the familiar breeze coming from the other side, you walked further and the walls were getting narrower and narrower.  
You painfully pushed your body between the stone walls, you looked back to where you were coming, and conclude the sun was fully set since you didn't   
catch any sight of day light.  
You weren't really comfortable in narrow space, and you started to feel anxious, and with a last push you dragged your body out of the cave, and since you couldn't see anything, you stumbled over a rock and fell on your back, and the ground was softer than you thought it will be,  
it was not rock, but grass, you sat up with a grunt, realising you were carrying your guitar when you fell.

"Shit." you quickly opened the guitar case to see if it had any damage, hopefully, it didn't.  
You sigh, and realised that, the sun was up in the sky, you stood up and walked around the cave, but now it was just a big fissured rock.

"What the f- I'm tripping." you said, you turned around the rock for about a hundred time, trying to understand what just happened, but you were just more confused than ever.

"I'm definitely dreaming, or I'm high." 

You picked up your guitar, and reached for your phone in your jacket, you wanted to text your mom to tell her what just happened but there was absolutely no signal.  
You let out a nervous laughter, and noticed a group of loud riders coming your way, you couldn't properly see what they looked like, but they seemed like they came out of a medieval movie.

But you could finally ask where the hell you were, so you waited until they got closer.

At some point they noticed you too and stared at you as curiously as you stared at them, they were more impressive than you expected, there was so many hair, swords,  
braids, leather,and they were riding ponies, except for one who wore a grey tunic and the hat to match, you didn't exactly know what to say but the man spoke before you.

"Is there something wrong my lady?"

You walked closer to him and tried to look the less weird than possible : "Yeah, I-I don't know where I am?"  
you tried to explain what happened to you, the man listened to you carefully and when you were finished he didn't say anything, he just looked worried for you. 

"just say something." you thought.

You felt that his companions were getting impatient when one of them, who wore a shapka and a braid on each side of his face, started talking;

"Are ya sure you didn't hurt your head lass?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure, I was just walking around and now I'm here, but I don't know this place."  
You desperately tried not to sound crazy, and as you waited for an answer, they all started to mutter things at eachother while glancing at you,   
This was crazy, you didn't know where you were, the only people you met were a group of vikings riding ponies and  
Dumbledore to guide them, you tried to pinch yourself several times, but it was definitely not a dream, you were lost in your thougths and you confusion when the man in grey decided to speak again;

"My lady, I am Gandalf the Grey and this joyful assemble is the company of Thorin Oakenshield -he pointed to man on his side (who didn't look as joyful as the others)- son of Thrain and we were just leaving the Shire."

You nodded, altought you never heard of a place called "The Shire" before and you started to wonder what century you were in since he mentioned a king, and realised he was waiting for you to introduce yourself aswell;  
"A-And I'm (y/n) (l/n)."

"Well, (y/n) it is nice to meet you, would you tell me where your home is, then I shall guide you to it."

"Well, I live in (town name)." you answered him but it didn't seem to know your town.

"I'm sorry, but, I've never heard of it before." he said with a sorry look.

"But it's not possible -you started to panick- what country am I in exactly? Is this a prank?"

"My lady we are in Middle-Earth and this is not a prank of any sort." Gandalf stated.

You looked at him with wide eyes, you were in Middle Earth, yeah,   
you were definitely in another universe, and now you started to worry about your parents.

"they'll probably think I've been kidnapped, and there's no signal so I can't call them, there's no wifi.." your breath  
was becoming short and and you head was spinning, you were having a panick attack.

"Nope it's not a good time for this." you wisphered as you loose your balance and fell on your knees.

Seeing the state your were in Gandalf got off his horse an walked to you, kneeling in front of you and putting his hands  
on your shoulders.

"Calm down lady (y/n), I understand you may feel a bit confused but we'll help you, do not fret."

You found his voice reassuring, and looked up to him, your anxiety magically gone.

"Thank you.." you sigh and Gandalf helped you up and led you to his horse, waiting to get the attention of this  
Thorin Oakenshield's company, in vain and suddenly his voice became louder and deeper which made the dwarfs instantaneously stopped talking,  
god, this old man was scary.

"Master dwarfs, this is (y/n) and I decided she will be joining us until she find her way back home."

Everyone looked at you, you waited for them to complain but they all started cheering, much to your surprise,  
except for Thorin, who stared at Gandalf with a disapproving look, he got off his pony, walked angrily towards Gandalf,  
and even if he was smaller than you, he was still the most impressing man you've ever seen.

"Gandalf I don't agree, she'll slow us down and-" his complains were interrupted by a voice coming from the distance;

"Wait! Wait for me!" 

You turned around to see a little man, with feet clearly bigger than the normal, running as fast as he could, shaking a paper  
in is hands.

"I signed it!" he said before handing the paper to one of the dwarfs, he walked towards Gandalf and noticed you beside him.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met yet, I'm Bilbo Baggins." he said as he shook your hand.

"I'm (y/n), nice to meet you." you smiled at him, you were reassured by his presence, he reminded you a bit of your father.

Thorin and Gandalf were still arguing and after a moment they went back to their ride.

"Give them a pony." Thorin said, obviously annoyed.

And after Bilbo tried to convince he could walk you were given a pony, since there was only one you had to share with Mr. Baggins  
, you took you guitar case out of your shoulders to give the little man space to sit behind you.

Now, as much as you loved your guitar, it was quite inconvenient.

"Hey, I can carry it if you want!" one of the dwarf asked, he looked younger than the other, he had brown hair and eyes,  
almost no beard and a cheeky smile on his face.

"Kili you already carry your Bow, no, you should give it to me." this one was blond, he had braids both in his hair and his beard, he looked as charming as the brunet.  
You nodded and handed him your guitar, which he carefully placed on his back.

"Thanks, and uh- What's your name?" you asked him

"I'm Fili -he pointed to kili- and this is Kili, my little brother, and there is Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori,  
Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin, our uncle!" he listed everyone of them and you wondered how he could remember  
all those names.

You nodded and turned your attention to the road in front of you, this was definitely the most unexpected journey you could ever think of.


End file.
